CityKids
.]] CityKids was a short-lived Saturday morning show on ABC. It first aired on September 18, 1993. Thirteen episodes were produced. The last show aired on January 29, 1994. The TV Guide description of the first episode said: "A wacky new batch of Muppets that includes the Dirt Sisters -- two urban teens who spread the latest gossip around town -- and a group of rappin' hot dogs called Frankie Frank and the Footers highlight CityKids. The human CityKids they interact with are an ethnically diverse group of teenagers whose urban misadventures are charted. The first outing celebrates individuality and teaches a lesson in how to deal with a touchy racial situation." The Muppet cast also includes Dread, a Rastafarian philosopher who appeared with his pigeon sidekick, Bird. The show was a co-production between Jim Henson Productions and the CityKids Foundation, a New York non-profit agency that helps young people use the performing arts to talk about issues impacting their lives. Each episode was written and produced "for kids, with kids," with members of The CityKids Foundation working as performers, creative assistants and production interns.Henson.com - Archived on September, 2001 There was also a segment of the show where we get to see inside the heads of some of the characters. Inside The Head live Libido, Lieutenant and Captain! At times the show will cut away to segments on Planet Koozebane to highlight the issue being dealt with in the real world. For example, a bunch of one eyed green aliens are chasing and bullying another green alien because he has two eyes. The show's main theme song was composed by Malik Yoba, who also composed other songs for the seriesMalik Yoba, Yahoo! TV. and served as Musical Creative Supervisor for the show. Malik Yoba bio, Filmreference.com. The pilot episode originally aired as an "ABC Saturday Morning Special" on January 30, 1993, and featured markedly different puppet designs for some of the characters. Episodes Episode list and airdates taken from TV.com listing. # Pilot (9/18/93) # Becoming a Man (9/25/93) # Get a Job (10/2/93) # The Curse of Ali Baba (10/9/93) # Bye, Bye Reputation (10/16/93) # The Mural (10/23/93) # Alterations with Attitude (10/30/93) # Quality Time (11/13/93) # Rooftop Thanksgiving (11/20/93) # Pack of Lies (12/4/93) # Love Letters on the Hudson (12/11/93) # All My Trials (12/18/93) # I Am Woman (1/29/94) Cast *Cyndi Cartagena as Angelica *Hassan Elgendi as Snoopy/Christian *Dulé Hill as John *Anne Ho as Susan *Renoly Santiago as Tito *Diana Smith as Nikki *Brad Stoll as David *Audrey Ince as Frida *Don Chastain as Mr. Lester *Dash Mihok *Michelle Ingkavet *Donald Faison (performing the song "Saturday") Muppets *David Rudman as Dread, Frankie Frank, Lieutenant, Toya (puppetry), and Muppet Coordinator *Joey Mazzarino as Bird, Captain, and Trish (puppetry) *Carmen Osbahr *Noel MacNeal *John Henson as Libido *Alison Mork *Don Reardon *Carlo Yannuzzi Muppet voices *Cenophia Mitchell as the voice of Toya *Elizabeth Regen as the voice of Trish Citykidslogo.jpg Dreadbird.jpg Citykidscast.jpg Citykidsmuppets.jpg External links *The CityKids Foundation Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet TV Shows Category:CityKids